1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dishwasher, to which water can be stably supplied.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a dishwasher is an apparatus for washing dishes in a manner of spraying water at high pressure on dishes to remove garbage or filth from the dishes and drying the dishes.
A wash chamber for dishwashing is provided within the dishwasher. And, a sump storing water for the dishwashing therein and a pump pumping the water stored in the sump are provided within the dishwasher.
And, racks receiving dishes thereon are provided within the wash chamber. Specifically, the dishwasher includes an upper rack and a lower rack provided under the upper rack.
A top nozzle is provided over the upper rack and a lower nozzle is provided below the lower rack. Moreover, an upper nozzle is provided between the upper and lower racks.
The nozzles are connected to a water guide guiding the water discharged from the sump. And, the dishes received on the racks are washed by the water sprayed at high pressure via the nozzles.
However, a quantity of the water suitable for the dishwashing needs to be supplied to the above-configured dishwasher. Hence, many efforts are made to develop a dishwasher that can stably supply a sump with an appropriate quantity of water.